The invention relates to a closing element for a machine frame of a rolling press, which closing element is seated as a lock bush on the end side of a frame element.
For high pressure comminution of bulk material, it is known to allow the bulk material to pass through the roll nip of two rolls which rotate in opposite directions, where the bulk material cracks as a result of the application of high pressure and is pressed to form slugs. In this type of comminution, the material to be comminuted is not comminuted by way of a cutting movement, but rather in the ideal case exclusively by way of the application of high pressure to the bulk material in the roll nip, where the bulk material cracks exclusively as a result of the pressure application.
The forces which occur in the machine frame which holds the two rolls running in opposite directions together are very high here. Accordingly, the aim is to configure the machine frame to be correspondingly stable. As a result of the stable machine frame, the high pressure rolling press quickly gains a great amount of weight. The handling of the individual parts of the frame of the high pressure rolling press and the transport of the rolling press are made more difficult as a result. High costs are produced for the transport of the machine parts to the area of use of the rolling press, the areas of use frequently being mining regions which are relatively undeveloped and lie far away from any infrastructure.
In order to bring about a weight reduction of the entire construction, a change has already been made to statically determine the individual parts individually, in order, as a result, to save weight at the locations where it is possible. There is a further disadvantage of heavy individual parts of the high pressure rolling press if the high pressure rolling press is set up at locations where relatively little infrastructure is available for maintaining and repairing the high pressure rolling presses. In zones of use, in which the service life of the rolling press has a considerable influence on the economic viability of the mine or the material to be produced, a change has therefore been made to rolling press constructions which make it possible to service or replace the rolls with little outlay.
For the above-mentioned reasons, it is desirable to continuously improve the frame construction of rolling presses and to reduce the weight and complexity in the process. One essential criterion for the economic viability of the frame construction is the time period, in which the frame can be dismantled, in order that replacement of the rolls can be carried out simply and inexpensively after their wear according to schedule.
Patent application DE102010015374.5 teaches a machine frame of tuning fork form which receives a system of forces comprising rolling presses and pressing hydraulics which is closed in itself. Said machine frame is closed on each side of the machine frame by way of a frame part piece which is held open as closure which is thrown over the limbs of the tuning fork-shaped machine frame, said frame part piece being seated as a closure in a bay of the limbs of the tuning fork-shaped machine frame and being supported against the hammer head-shaped widened portions which form a bay in the limbs of the tuning fork-shaped machine frame. Said frame part piece as closure is itself of U-shaped construction and lies on the upper limb of a machine frame side of the tuning fork-shaped machine frame and can receive high, horizontally directed forces of the rolls, the forces of the rolls being transmitted via shaft stubs, which are seated in a bearing block, via the bearing block to the frame part piece as closure.
It is important in this construction that the high lateral forces which can occur in the machine frame are transmitted uniformly to the limbs of the tuning fork-shaped machine frame. Without a special precaution, it can occur that the frame part piece as closure becomes wedged in the bay of the limb of the tuning fork-shaped machine frame and can therefore be released from the tuning fork-shaped machine frame only under aggravated conditions during the next dismantling operation.